Defying The Rules
by ToxicNeedles
Summary: What are you doing? Riku! Give her back!" Sora yelled at me. I smirked at him and left into the darkness with Kairi. She was mine Sora. R


Kingdom Hearts  
2:37 AM 2/25/2008  
One Shot  
Subject: Well I like Riku and Kairi, I have nothing against Sora and Kairi but I just like Riku and Kairi more!

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters**

* * *

Since the beginning of time, It's Always been Sora and Kairi. When I even joked about liking Kairi, he would get defensive. I always thought Kairi meant the world to me. She still does and I'd give anything to make her happy. But it seems Sora beat me to it. What does he have that I don't? It pisses me off sometimes to know how I could never be close to her. I've given up those dreams a long time ago but I know if I went back to Destiny Islands to see her, everything I've done to keep my feelings inside, will be worthless. I will end up taking her from him and ruining everything between me and Sora, or what's left.  
I do miss the breeze on my face. The view from my tree. The scent of home. I haven't seen my father since I was sixteen. When I returned to Destiny Islands with Sora, I told­ my father couldn't stay. When he asked why, I just told him I had unfinished business with some people. Of course, Sora wanted to accompany me but I told him no. I told him I would be gone for a couple days and I would be back. What a lie that was. I returned to The World That Never Was. I've been here three years now. If I go back now, Imagine how pissed everyone would be because I lied to them. It doesn't matter. I'm not going back.  
The view from the clock tower makes the city look beautiful. The view from my tree on Destiny Islands is better though. It makes me feel calm, like nothing bad could go wrong. It makes me wonder about all the possibilities, the ones I don't have. It's the dead of night. I miss it. It's not like anyone will be out there. I'll just stop by till dawn. I rose to my feet and dropped from the clock tower to the ground below. Axel stared at me from afar. His eyes beaming viciously at me. I ignored it and traveled through the darkness to Destiny Islands.

I leaned against my tree like I used to when things were good. When Sora didn't have Kairi, when we were all still best friends. Those days were fun. But they're long gone now. The ocean breeze felt great, crashing against my skin. It's been so long, I've forgotten what it felt like. I've only got a few hours before sunrise. I climbed onto the tree and laid down, closing my eyes. A familiar scent mixed in with the sea breeze. I couldn't remember what it was. It must be nothing. I'm totally alone. It's not like someone would be up at this hour of night anyways. My silver hair draped over the tree, swaying in the wind. Kairi used to brush my hair when we were younger. She would complain about how she would love to have hair like mine. It always brought a smile to my face. Even if she were mad at Sora over something pathetic as not answering the phone. Just hearing her voice was enough to make me happy. What I wouldn't give to hear it again.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind me. 'Oh shit' I thought to myself. I had been thinking too much to notice someone was behind me or that the familiar scent was stronger now. I didn't move thinking maybe the person would go away. I was wrong. Cursing at myself for coming back, the scent moved beside me, than in front of me. "Riku?" The voice questioned. Who could it possibly be this early that knows me? I opened my eyes and cursed at myself once more.

"Kairi," her name just slipped off my tongue like it was waiting to be said. Her eyes started to water. I sat up on the tree so I could see her in full view instead of sideways. I didn't want to say anymore. It was already too much, she knew I was here.  
"Riku, where did you go? Why are you dressed in all black again? I thought you were coming back! Why did you abandon me?" Her words pierced my ears. I can't answer any of those questions. She just stood there staring at me with her beautiful sky blue eyes. "Riku," her voice faded. There went the water works. She embraced my stomach, beings her short stature couldn't reach my neck because I was upon the tree. I pushed myself from the tree and stood up. She instantly let go of me and looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes pleaded her questions. I had to leave and fast. I turned away from her and started to walk away. I could feel how I was hurting her feelings. "Where are you going, Riku?" She yelled at me. I have to get out of here now. If she keeps saying my name, I might go insane. I loved to hear her say it.  
"Kairi, I'm sorry, but I can't stay," I didn't know what else to say. I felt like an asshole. How can I just leave her there? I stopped walking away and turned back to her. "Why are you out here so late?" I asked. She neared me slowly with caution. She was acting as if I were a cat she was trying not to scare away.  
"I couldn't sleep," She replied. I wanted to tell her to go home. She can't be near me. It's bad enough I want to embrace her. Tell her everything will be fine, that I was there for her. I knew if I did, I wouldn't let go. I stayed silent. I had run out of things to say. "Why did you leave me? You came back than you left, and lied! You said you'd be back in a few days!" Kairi yelled finally reaching me. I noticed the wind had picked up. I have to say something, anything. I can't think of anything! Fuck!

"Kairi, I love you," Fuck, not that! Idiot! She's Sora's! You dog! You asshole! You never say shit like that! I cursed myself to no end. It just rolled out my mouth. Her eyes had become fixated on mine. Her tears had stopped and she was too close to me. I'll just leave now. I turned from her and tried to walk. She latched onto my hand, just like the way she did 3 years ago in The World That Never Was. "Your Sora's now, Kairi. We just can't be. I know this and I've accepted it. Now let me go. Your making it really hard for me to leave. It's for your own good anyways," I warned her. She still didn't let me go.  
"Riku," She trailed off. There, she did it again. It simply drove me insane. I don't know what else to do. I could tell she wanted my company. It is simply not right for me to take her from Sora. Sora searched for Kairi. He rescued her. He deserves her. But...

_I want her._

I turned to her looking straight into her eyes. She was searching for something. Well I hope she found it. I pushed her against the tree, closed my eyes, and kissed her. I'm such an idiot but I knew she wanted it. She wasn't resistant and she was kissing me back. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry's. She was in her usual pink attire. I guess she didn't mind the wind at all. Her skin was soft and tan. Her hands were pressed against my chest. I wanted them to be on my skin but that would be going fairly too far. She can not be mine. Her hands traveled up my chest and to my neck. Her hands were as soft as they looked. My hands were still gripping her arms from where I had pushed her back. I rubbed her arms and moved them to rest around her slender waist.  
I know this was far enough. I told myself to pull away and just leave but everything else told me no. One of my hands decided to move down her leg, across the skin, to her inner thigh and stoke it lightly. I wanted her to scream at me. Tell me to stop but I knew she wasn't going to. I pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her. I needed to stop. I have to stop. Kairi, Yell at me and tell me to stop! I moved my hand further up stroking her folds through her underwear. Kairi squirmed a bit against me. If she felt the least bit tired, odds are she didn't now. I watched her as she stared back at me with her sky blue eyes and innocent look. The heat that emerged from her was probably just as much as mine. Being able to be with her, hear her voice, touch her, was enough for me.  
I felt another presence approaching quickly. Running towards us. An all too familiar scent. One that never changes. Sora. I heard the bottom door of the shack slam shut. I sighed and pulled away from Kairi. Kairi looked rather disappointed. "I'm sorry Kairi. It's just not right. Your boyfriends come to rescue you once again anyways," I said sarcastically. I had no idea why, but the thought of Sora ruining this for me aggravated me. Sora opened the top door and stopped at the end of the bridge. I honestly don't think Kairi noticed he was there. I formed my dark portal to what I now knew as home. I felt Kairi's fingers intertwine with mine. I turned back to her. She stared me right in the eyes begging for me not to leave without saying a word. I placed my hand on her cheek, she still kept hold of the other. She leaned her face into my hand rubbing against it. I leaned in and kissed her lightly. I could feel Sora's glare on my back.

"What do you think your doing with her!" Sora shouted running towards us. I pulled away from Kairi taking my last look at her.  
"Bye, Kairi," I said solemnly regretting that I had to leave her with Sora. I stepped into the darkness before freezing.  
"Riku!" Kairi yelled, her eyes watering again. I looked at her then at Sora. Sora was just about to grab onto Kairi. "Don't leave me here again," Kairi pleaded. Just before Sora grabbed her, I grabbed her wrist pulling her to me. Sora looked at me amazed.  
"What are you doing? Riku! Give her back!" Sora yelled at me. I smirked at him and left into the darkness with Kairi. She was mine Sora. At least for tonight. We exited at Clock Tower in The World That Never Was. I resisted all urges to push Kairi to a wall somewhere and kiss her non stop. I saw Axel and Larxene leaning against a wall, looking at me with an evil smile. I had just stolen the most precious thing to Sora and they thought it was funny. They knew what I had done before I had a chance to explain.  
"Why didn't you come back?" Kairi questioned. I could answer her now. As if it wasn't obvious enough. I've already stolen her what else have I got to loose?  
"I left with no intention of coming back. Being near you is too much for me. I love to see you happy and I wanted to be that person to make you happy, but Sora beat me to it. You loved him, he made you happy, so I left. I didn't want this to happen. You weren't supposed to find me," I explained to her. Kairi searched the ground gathering her thoughts and questions.  
"Then why did you come back?" she asked innocently.  
"I missed the breeze. It's been so long since I seen the island. Plus It felt nice to be in the same world as you. You've matured so much I didn't notice it was you who was behind me. Your twice as beautiful as before," I said caressing her face with my fingers. "Riku, Me and Sora, are just friends. I'm sure he likes me as more than that but I never wanted him that way. I waited for you to come back so things could be like they were before. Just me and you," Kairi noticed I had moved us to the top of the clock tower. She sat down and looked to the sky. The plain blue sky. The sky with no heart. "I remember when we used to sneak out and go play on the island late at night. You made me a promise and I'm not sure you kept it," Kairi reminisced about things we had done in the past. Things I thought only I would remember. "You promised me you'd never leave me, and you'd be there when I needed you," Kairi said closing her eyes, still facing the sky.  
"That was before, this is now. Look at me! Nothing is the same as before. We're not home. We can't sneak out at three in the morning and go play on the island or sit on the dock together. You can't just sit around and talk with me whenever you want," I paused and noticed she was sitting behind me, brushing my hair with her fingers. "You can't brush my hair like you used to, or tell me the secrets you can't tell Sora. You can't tell me how you dream of seeing all the worlds. So many things aren't the same. I can't have you," my voice ran soft as if I were about to cry. I hadn't cried more then maybe 3 times in my life time.  
I was realizing myself just how much I missed all this things. More than I thought I did. She continued on running her fingers through my hair. It felt so good. She giggled and looked at me. I missed her laugh. "Riku, we can do those things! Just come back to the island with me. We're happy there! We can pretend this never happened. Leave the darkness behind and be light!" Kairi exclaimed. It was cute how she didn't understand.  
We had spent a little over a hour reminiscing and laughing. Just enjoying each others company. When the sun rose, I knew she had to go back home. I rose to my feet and lent my hand out to pull her up. She accepted it and stood up. One last time Kairi would walk through the darkness.

We reappeared back near my paopu tree. She looked up at me and her smile seemed to fade away. "Riku, stay with me," Kairi begged. I hated it when she begged. She always got me to say yes. I could smell Sora's scent from afar. He was watching us. Well Sora, How about I give you a show.  
"Kairi, you know I can't," I tried to avoid her eyes as she continued to beg me. I can't give in to her. I told her we can't be together. Whether she wants to admit it or not, she belongs to Sora. It's just their destiny. Kairi looked down in disappointment.  
"Will you come back?" she asked me. I noticed her voice grew soft. She was about to cry. I nodded.  
"Maybe in another couple years," I tried to joke with her but she didn't even fake a smile. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face up so I could see hers. Silent tears streamed down her face. It's killing me. I don't want to leave her now. Damn it Kairi.  
"Riku?" She said as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. I focused on her eyes as she stared back into mine.  
"Hm?" I asked without opening my mouth. She hesitated to say what ever she was going to say. she blinked slowly. She stood there for a couple seconds.  
"Kiss me, Just this last time," Kairi asked me. I didn't hesitate. I'd gladly give her anything she wanted especially that. I placed my hands on her waist, leaned in, and kissed her. I could tell Sora was disappointed. Kairi shown no signs that she didn't want it. I pulled away from her. A few more tears managed to spill out. I have no idea why but I used my tongue to remove her tears. I gave her a weak smile and turned away from her. I formed my portal and paused.  
I can't leave her alone. She's already given me a taste of something that could be so much more. No, It can't be anything. I contradicted myself for a little over a couple seconds. "Riku!" Kairi screamed. I snapped away from my thoughts and glanced at her over my shoulder. "I love you! Don't leave me!" She yelled, clinging to my backside.  
The hot summer rain began pouring down upon the three of us. Me, Kairi, and the peeping tom below named Sora. I'm sure he was officially heart broken from Kairi's words. Kairi had never said she loved Sora. She told me she would say 'luffles'. She explained it was like a playful friendly kind of love. Her way of getting around actually saying she loved him. I'm sure Sora noticed but he doesn't have enough spine to say something about it.

I sprung up in the bed breathing hard. I was covered in water. It wasn't sweat nor was I in my room. I peeked around the room searching for familiar objects. The door swung open and in popped Axel and Larxene. "I see your finally up!" Larxene shouted and laughed. "You need to watch yourself with that keyblade wielder. He got you pretty good. If you want my advice, you shouldn't have gave her back," Larxene finished. Sora attacked me? I can't even remember seeing him approach the tree. I wonder how Kairi is. "You know, Me and Axel here think we have a plan. We're going to capture Sora and put him back to sleep! That way Axel gets his Roxas and you can have your Kairi!" Larxene schemed. I shook my head.  
"Just lay off. We all know, Sora and Kairi are meant to be together. You guys are beginning to sound like Zexion. You know what happened to him. He faded away!" I raised my voice. I remembered, Axel also faded away. When Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, a new World That Never Was appeared. All the faded Organization members where there. "It's not right to take Kairi away from him even if he did hit me over the head with his keyblade, or she doesn't want to be with him. It's not my choice to decide," I stated. I laid back down pulling the covers over my bare chest.  
"She already decided, Riku. Don't hate me for this shit but it was totally her choice," Axel said withdrawing a couple of feet. I looked over at Axel in confusion. Why would I hate Axel. Ever since Roxas disappeared, me and him have gotten quite close. Though Larxene was quite close to him as well. She was only there to serve Axel in his one need. To replace what Roxas can no longer do. She knows it, he knows it, I know it. It's just logic. Surprisingly she doesn't care. Probably because he lets her slice his back and chest up. I peered at the door beside him as another figure entered the room. Brownish-red hair and sky blue eyes. Beautiful tan face and a black Organization trench coat.

_Kairi..._

I sat back up again. She tackled me in the bed hugging me tight. "Axel what did you do!" I asked. I was happy to be able to hold her but this is not that way I would picture it.  
"Shes a Nobody now. That means Namine has returned. Shes going to destroy Sora and bring back Roxas to me. Now that Marluxia or Saix aren't around, she has no problem with doing it. She's not going to be molested. I just wanted Roxas back Riku," Axel explained. Very impressive I must admit. Larxene had slipped out of the room not even saying good bye.  
"So how long till Roxas is back? I think you had some help with this scheme of yours. Your not one to 'scheme' things you just do them." I said wondering if he had already started his little scheme. Axel laughed some more. Kairi was still hugging me. I think she had fallen asleep.  
"I didn't come up with the scheme. Zexion did! But It's already in progress. We have Kairi and Sora. Namine is already getting Roxas out. So I'll get my best friend back with in a hour or so. She's been at it for days now," Axel said taking a seat in the chair across from the bed.  
"Days! How long have I been out?" I asked surprised.  
"About two days. Just so you know, your little sleeping beauty wanted to in the organization. She said something about wanting to be with you and this was the only way. Zexion just happened to be talkin' to me when she was sayin' all this, and he came up with the scheme," Axel finished. Kairi stirred in my arms. I rubbed her arms trying to sooth her.  
"Out of all the things you've done to screw everything up, This is the best thing you'll ever do for me in my book. You even get personal gain. Roxas gets his Namine. I get Kairi, Finally! And you get your best friend back," I said. Axel smirked. I kissed Kairi on the forehead and stared out the window. I'm never going to let her go. Not now, Not ever again. I'm sorry it took so long for us to be together Kairi.


End file.
